The present invention relates to liquid drainage systems.
In the past, urine drainage systems have been known. Such systems may comprise a catheter which is passed through the urethra of a patient until a distal end of the catheter is located in the bladder, a drainage tube connected to a proximal end of the catheter outside the patient's body, and a collection bag connected to a downstream end of the drainage tube. In use, urine drains from the bladder through the catheter and drainage tube into the bag for collection therein.
Although such systems have operated satisfactorily, it has been found difficult and tedius to connect the bag to a support object, such as a bed rail, and it is thus desirable to improve the manner in which the bag is supported.